Half Ranma, Half Assassin
by MircThomas19
Summary: Long ago, Ranma was trying to lose his abusive and neglectful father when he found the answer and a gift. And now Ranma will no longer take the shit that everyone finds a reason to fill his life with. He now has the power of Dark Justice and a styled that only he can use. And Ranma will use it when he is pushed far enough! Rokushiki Ranma. Pairings not decided yet.
1. Discovery of a Bloody Lifetime

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Ranma ½ or One Piece**

"Ranma!" – Speaking

'Ranma!' – Thoughts

Ranma! – Flashback

Ranma! – Techniques

Half Ranma, Half Assassin

Discovery of a Bloody Lifetime

Ten years ago,

"Stupid papa!" A little boy, by the age of six, ranted on and on. Luckily he was where no one but him can be bothered, since only he can hear himself. "Saying that throwing me at those mean people was going to get me stronger! I was glad that he was taking a nap now!"

This boy's name is Ranma Saotome and he was the unfortunate son of Genma Saotome, a good martial artist and thief but bad teacher and father. And since he lost his father, he can finally let loose some of his stress and other negative feelings in peace. "Excuse me…" Ranma halted to hear the voice of an elderly man.

Looking around, Ranma had found a man dressed in rags and had to use a moldy blanket for warmth. "Who are you?"

"I don't know. I have lived for so long and alone, that I have forgotten my name." The old man said and Ranma didn't know what to make of it. And he was about to get on his way when, "Not so fast young man. I could have ignored you but you scream of martial arts and yet anger and stress. You are like a boiling cauldron of rage mixed in displeasure and pain."

"I don't know what you just said but yeah, that is me! Ranma Saotome! And I hate martial arts!" Ranma said honestly. The phrase always gave him bad memories of his abusive father and the suffering that he was thrown in like a chunk of meat to a den of wolves.

"No. You only hate your father. And you can be better than your old man at martial arts. It is in your blood. That is why I am going to give you my remaining legacy." The old man responded, reaching for a box behind him. And he took out a large scroll and some kind of bracelets. "Here. I want to give these to you."

Ranma was like any six year old, he was trusting of this old man without a name but he was suspicious of him as well. "And what is this?"

"I was a martial artist, just like your father but I wanted to be the best I could. And that scroll contains forbidden techniques and powers that most will die instead of mastering." man said and Ranma felt a little pale. "That is why I am giving the scroll and those weights to you. I know that you will not give up on martial arts, no matter what you say. And with many years awaiting you ahead, I know you will master them."

"And these bracelets?" Ranma wanted to learn more.

"They are to help your body grow even outside of training. Those weights are usually bought by martial artists so you can find a shop in pretty much any district in Tokyo." The old man said. "If you will like to learn these powerful moves, then you will have to become super human."

"Superhuman!?" Ranma couldn't believe his ears. This scroll can make him superhuman, stronger than most people and possibly other martial artists as well! "Cool! How do I do it!?"

The old man smiled under his hood, "Everything is in that scroll. Everything that you will need to do to learn them. Can you read?"

Ranma wanted to see if he could, as he was only six years old. But then again, he learned how to write and read behind his father's back; probably because Ranma didn't want to be a martial artist that didn't know how to read or write. And when he opened the scroll, he was shocked to say this, "I can read this!"

"Then please begin. My old eyes can't allow me to read them anymore." Ranma nodded, he wanted to feel like he was helping the old and disabled.

"Let's see." Ranma got a good look at the scroll and spoke out loud. "Greetings to whoever is reading this scroll. If you are then you are going to throw away your life or at least a large number of years because once you see the power, you cannot resist it. It can be powerful and effective if used right. But it is also difficult to learn and if the exercise is done wrong then you surely get yourself killed. If you still want to try it then read all the way to list of the **Rokushiki** , the Six Powers Style.

 **Shigan (Finger Pistol).** "A bullet isn't needed to pierce the human body."- Kaku, of CP9.

 **Kami-e (Paper Art).** "But there's no art to being hit." - Blueno, of CP9.

 **Geppo (Moon Step).** "One can also kick the air to float." - Blueno, of CP9.

 **Tekkai (Iron Body).** "We've trained our bodies such that we can turn them into "iron carapaces" if we so choose..." – Blueno, of CP9

 **Rankyaku (Storm Leg).** "It is possible to be fast enough to cause slicing winds..." – Kalifa, of CP9

 **Soru (Shave).** "With leg strength explosive enough to seemingly cause one's body to "disappear"..." – Blueno, of CP9

Ranma couldn't believe it. These powers allowed him to take almost any hit, can move at blinding speeds, avoid nearly any attack and even fly! Ranma was not sure about the Shigan and the Rankyaku since they both involve harm but he shoved those thoughts aside. "All these are so cool!"

"I am sure. But I was much older than you so I couldn't master more than one. And it happened to be the easiest one of them all, how insulting!" The old man said in a wail which made Ranma to feel bad about him.

"I am sure it isn't all bad. All these were the hardest to master so doing just one is proof that you are above the other artists!" Ranma tried to get his point across and figuratively 'looking to the bright side of things'.

"I suppose. But that scrolls and those weights are yours now. I had to carry them around for twenty years, never using them. Good luck Ranma the Marital Artist!" The old man vanished from under this hood with speeds that he didn't even leave any footprints behind. It was like he puffed out of existence.

"Thank you mister!" Ranma felt extra happy and placed the bracelets on his legs and arms, only to feel the extra weight already. "Now let's see how I am going to learn them." The little martial artist said and for the next couple of months, Ranma had been avoiding his father and learning the 'easiest' one of the Rokushiki; the Soru style.

"Boy!" And for the last couple of months, every single day, Ranma had to try and lose his father that keeps on finding him. But Ranma was getting faster every day until he could disappear early in the morning and lose his father for the rest of the day; and Genma used to be able to do it for more than once a day when Ranma started. "You are to stop this foolishness and take your training like a man! I am not going to raise you like a girl!"

"I am not going!" Ranma shouted all his might, which didn't get through his father's ears. But fate wasn't going to be in Ranma's favor as Genma resorted to his specialty; cheating, stealing and hitting below the belt. And Ranma was never proud of himself for letting his guard down while taking a nap.

XXXXX

Present Time.

"I am not going!" It was a raining day in the Nerima Ward of Tokyo and everyone were outside with their umbrellas open but also their mouths. It was a strange sight to behold and anyone will be that shocked. It was some kind of pigtailed girl that was wearing a large backpack while avoiding a giant panda that was trying to grasp her. "You can't make me!"

The panda said nothing and tried to hit the girl with a large sign that was kicked aside by the same girl. A curious bystander tried to read the sign, thankfully it was in Japanese. "You are going to get married and that is that…my son?" The bystander read the sigh that barely made any sense.

At the Tendo Family Dojo down the road from where this was all happening, a man wearing a simple yellow robe was looking and crying at the words on a postcard from China.

of a dear friend bringing his son to marry one of his daughters. "Finally!" He spoke in a dramatic tone. "Finally! The schools can become one like they were destined and told by the gods!" He was Soun Tendo, head of the Tendo Family and owner of the family dojo.

"Daddy? What is with that letter that you are crying?" Soun turned to see a woman who looked like in her early twenties. She was Kasumi Tendo, the eldest daughter and pretty, single housewife.

"Yeah! I can't concentrate on the money I earned through that scam…sale!" Another woman, more like a high school senior came and nearly skipped her breath at that last two words. She was Nabiki Tendo, the middle daughter, and pretty much the scammer that specializes in spying and blackmail. But not for her own gain, but to pay to keep the dojo; that which is because barely anyone comes to train at the Tendo Dojo nowadays.

"Hey I want in on it! Are there more students at last!?" This one was the youngest daughter, around the age of a high school sophomore. She was Akane Tendo and the only one that actually practices the style used by the dojo with the exception of her father. But it seems that the family head has been postponing lessons for several months of training compared to how active the dojo seems to be.

"No, even better. You are going to get married to the son of my dear and close friend! Then our family will be complete and the dojo will be back to its glory days!" Soun said and his daughters didn't seem to be excited about it as he was.

"How much do you know about this boy Daddy?" Kasumi said softly and the three sisters all rolled their eyes to see their father freezing up.

"I…I do know that he is around your age, Akane." Soun tried to get some credit and only saw that Kasumi was a little disappointed that this boy is below her age group, Nabiki hid her scowl while Akane was fuming. "That's all I know because I never actually met Ranma-kun."

"That is why I have to marry him!? I don't even know if this boy is like those at my school! How do I know you are not in cahoots with that big jerk and this is just another joke

Akane, unfortunately, was a girl with a fierce temper. Well fierce by her standards but everyone saw it like an infant throwing a temper tantrum; they just are too afraid to say so.

But that awkward silence was broken when the porch, where Soun was sitting on, had been breached by a large black and white projectile that landed the Tendo Family head into the pond on the other side of the dojo. "Okay! We are here so let's get this over with!" The Tendo Sisters then saw that same girl from the middle of town right in front of the open, drenched from head to toe.

"Excuse me?" Kasumi was always the one that tried to make guests feel welcome to her dojo. Soun's past actions after getting drunk had hurt their home and made their family very poor.

"Well you like to come in and out of the rain? I can't have you catch a cold."

"Thanks. I hate the rain and I rarely get a cold thank you." The girl said and got into the porch with the sisters getting a good glimpse at her. "Can you please make sure that your father and mine aren't looking? I need to change and I don't know where the bathroom is." The girl said before getting out of her wet clothes right in front of her hosts. "What? I am soaked and still have room to grow until I get to your rank."

"O-okay. We will make sure that only we girls are looking." Akane said, feeling a little good about herself. This girl sure is shameless around women but at least she knows when to keep her body to herself and how to use it to compliment her hosts. And thankfully, this girl had a spare change of clothes in her large pack that she brought in along.

"Thank you. Now may name is Ranma Saotome and I hear that I am arranged to marry one of you. And that one of your is an active martial artist right?" The girl introduced herself as 'Ranma' even though this confused her hosts. They were expecting a boy to marry into their family instead of another girl. Kasumi and Nabiki didn't say anything in their shock and directed Ranma's attention to Akane.

Akane gasped sharply on how fast she was the center of attention by both her sisters and this 'attractive girl'. "Well yes, I am a martial artist but I am still not like my father." Akane tried to say in order to stop the stares until she saw Ranma's face only inches from her own.

"Good! I don't get many challenges fighting women because men don't let them or they don't train as hard as you!" Ranma said in an excited tone. "Come one! Show me where we can have a spar! I want to see the only sister that can be the family heir can do!"

Despite all this, Akane only felt happy to see the fire in Ranma's eyes. She could tell that Ranma truly wanted to fight her in a spar, to have fun, to have some quality time as female martial artists and fellow women. It was like Akane had finally found a person that she can truly be friends with; but she had no idea of the secrets that Ranma is keeping away, the ones that can possibly ruin any hopes that Akane might have.

XXXXX

That very evening,

'I still don't see how daddy is expecting me to be married when the one promised to me is a girl!' Akane was feeling like a shower after yet another day of training and this was because of her friendly battle with Ranma. "Oh well. At least this girl made me remember what it was like to really let go the whole way. I am actually covered in sweat. Not even the mobs can do that."

Akane was walking towards the bathroom, even though Kasumi told her that Ranma was using it first. She decided that since it is just girls, there is no problem. When she got there was a steady supply of steam coming out through the doors, proof that it was still being used. And when Akane moved the bathroom door an inch, "Close it!" Akane flinched and looked around for the source of the voice. "I am still using the baths! Close the door!"

"Ranma-chan?" Akane could have sworn that the voice was familiar. Like a male version of the daughter to the best friend of her father.

"Whatever. Just close the door!" Akane did just that but couldn't move from the door until someone opened it for her a little while later. "Thank you and sorry about that. I don't like to have anyone coming in during a bath, not even Pops." Finally, Akane got a good look at who was in the bathroom.

"Who are you?" Akane said bluntly. This was no scarlet girl with pigtails but a man with untamed black hair that was wearing the same clothes.

"My name is Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo. And I am the unluckiest man in the world for future reference." Akane was shocked, just what was about her new 'friend'?! Then she felt Ranma taking her hand crushing it a little. "And I see that you are a martial artist like your dad. Otherwise your hand would have been crushed for good. And your grip, your legs and your complexion give you away as a good fighter."

Akane couldn't believe that this man was talking about such things that plenty of people had gotten bad bruising for less. She had nothing to say and Akane pretty much couldn't get herself to move. "T-thanks."

"No problem but can you keep a secret while I promise to take this shitty fiance business as slow as you will like?" Ranma then asked and Akane actually liked the sound of it. She playfully 'zipped' her lip and peered in to listen. "I am working on a new set of techniques and exercises for a superhuman martial arts. I haven't told my Pops, to keep it out of his slippery hands. I will like to teach to you."

"Is that the secret?" Akane said and Ranma nodded. "So I can learn this if I promise not to tell?"

"That's how fair it can be so sure." Ranma said and then took out his hand. "Do we have a deal? I will stab myself to prove I can be trusted if you will like…" Akane furiously shook head and then grasped Ranma's hand to shake it.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***I guess that Inuyasha fics just weren't for me. That is why I am trying out another manga series that I am familiar with. I hope that this one will be better. And I had to delete a second story in two years; and the stories that don't do well are mostly one-shots too! That is why I have found my talent for multi-chapter stories instead of trying to pack it all into a single chapter.**

 **So tell me what you think because I wanted to establish a connection to the martial artist Ranma with the deadly martial arts of the One Piece universe.**

 **On another note, i was surprised that this chapter wasn't in my files. I guess that it was erased when i got my previous laptop in shop for a new hard drive. But now i am giving it another go. Wish me luck!***


	2. The Training Begins!

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Ranma ½ or One Piece**

"Ranma!" – Speaking

'Ranma!' – Thoughts

 _Ranma!_ – Flashback

 **Ranma!** – Techniques

Half Ranma, Half Assassin

The Training Begins!

 _Previously on Half Ranma, Half Assassin;_

" _Who are you?" Akane said bluntly. This was no scarlet girl with pigtails but a man with untamed black hair that was wearing the same clothes._

" _My name is Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo. And I am the unluckiest man in the world for future reference." Akane was shocked, just what was about her new 'friend'?! Then she felt Ranma taking her hand crushing it a little. "And I see that you are a martial artist like your dad. Otherwise your hand would have been crushed for good. And your grip, your legs and your complexion give you away as a good fighter."_

 _Akane couldn't believe that this man was talking about such things that plenty of people had gotten bad bruising for less. She had nothing to say and Akane pretty much couldn't get herself to move. "T-thanks."_

" _No problem but can you keep a secret while I promise to take this shitty fiancé busy as slow as you will like?" Ranma then asked and Akane actually liked the sound of it. She playfully 'zipped' her lip and peered in to listen. "I am working on a new set of techniques and exercises for a superhuman martial arts. I haven't told my Pops, to keep it out of his slippery hands. I will like to teach to you."_

" _Is that the secret?" Akane said and Ranma nodded. "So, I can learn this if I promise not to tell?"_

" _That's how fair it can be so sure." Ranma said and then took out his hand. "Do we have a deal? I will stab myself to prove I can be trusted if you will like…" Akane furiously shook her head and then grasped Ranma's hand to shake it._

Later that evening, everyone sat by the dinner table. "Everyone, please listen." Soun spoke up. "My daughters have all reached the age minimum by Japanese law to marry. And years ago, both me and Genma-kun have made a vow to marry our children once they reach that age. And the union shall bring both our schools, the Tendo way of Grapping and the Saotome way of Everything-Goes, together as one." Soun had a head up so high that he didn't notice that his daughters and Ranma were not particularly impressed or interested. "However, since I have three daughters compared to Genma having a single son, the decision of the union falls on Ranma-kun and who he wishes to marry."

"So, this sham of an arraignment that you geezers made over a night of drinking is what you both call, 'an honorable engagement'?" (1) Ranma intervened and the atmosphere got very tense, surrounding _poor_ Soun. "Well I know honor and I don't see an ounce in either of you wrinkled bastards or this scam that you are pulling here."

"BOY! This is for our family honor and the future of our schools! You better show more respect! Don't be a girl!" Genma was definitely a greedy, lazy coward with a temper that was as bad as a spoiled little brat. It was almost bad enough to make Akane see herself in the fatso's place.

"Whatever, Pops. You already told me that when all you wanted was a free meal of a bowl of rice and a pickle. You even stole an Okonomiyaki cart!" Ranma retorted. "All I am saying is that you two better get your act together because you will never get your retirement when word gets out on just how did this 'vow between families' started." Ranma then spoke with a maniacal smile that made Genma and Soun feel a shiver up their spines. "Including a certain master that you both fear more than your wives. _He_ will be _happy_ to hear about all this, would he?"

"You won't tell _him_! _He_ will destroy all that we have left! You won't dare!" Soun got up and looked hysterical. As if Ranma was going to awaken the devil, or a dragon that is hungry enough to feast on the Tendo family head.

"I won't." Ranma said in a blank tone. And before the two old men could let loose a sigh of relief, "But not for your safety. It is for the girls, they need the secrecy more than you and more than me. Trust me, we _have_ met."

Silence soon filled the room. And Soun proven himself to be a broken record, "Will you still marry one of my daughters? We made a vow together and now it is time to honor that vow."

"Let me start off with you oldest to youngest, Mr. Tendo." Ranma spoke up. "I can tell what kind of person they are." Before he could get a response, Ranma went on. "The oldest, Kasumi, is a housewife without any training. She has someone else in mind and will rather slave away until college graduation to be concerned with marriage. She is out."

Kasumi gasped, every single word was right on the money; she didn't even tell her sisters or her father about her plans in regards to marriage. Still, Ranma continued. "The middle daughter, Nabiki, is a no-good, greedy mercury who spreads negative rumors and sells nude pics to make her pockets fat; leaving only spare change for the bills. She doesn't care about marriage as it will cost money rather than make a profit. She is out the question."

"In shorter terms, it is just me and Akane. There will be other options when she…" Ranma points at Kasumi, "…gets some sunlight and some fresh air, and gets out on the town. And when she…" Pointing at Nabiki, "…gets back on the straight and narrow." Both sisters didn't look very amused with this development. "They both have no honor to offer. Not like Akane. So that, is that."

"BOY!" "RANMA/-SAN!" Somehow, while the old men and big sisters weren't too happy, Akane found herself chuckling along with Ranma; maybe this won't be so bad.

XXXXX

The next morning,

"So, what do I have to do to learn **Rokushiki (Six Powers)** , Ranma?" Akane asked and with at least one good reason since both of them are a few miles out of Nermia, facing a large rapid river. The waters were moving nearly as fast as a locomotive and there were terrible cracks along the side of the river.

"Strange as it may sound, half of the main abilities granted by Rokushiki are centered on purely leg strength; you need to have them strong enough to hover by repelling the air beneath your feet, to able to kick so hard that you create wind blades and that you can move as a blur." Ranma explained. "So, we will start with these three and cut down a lot of time in the process. Once you are ready to learn the other half, then we will get those too." Akane nodded, "Now then, you will get the basics for **Soru (Shave)** , **Geppo (Moon Walk)** and **Rankyaku (Storm Leg)** by using this river. You are to sprint from one end to the other despite the weight and speed of the moving water."

Akane felt the back of her head get wet with sweat drops, "How will I know that I passed this exercise? Is that something you can enlighten me on?" Ranma made a smirk of unclear purpose.

"You will do this exercise until you can make the distance under five minutes." Akane couldn't believe it; either that it was possible to do that or that she had to be that fast and strong in order to learn **Rokushiki**. "I am serious, it took me years to learn these techniques and grounding it down to only months is going to be a challenge nearly impossible. I can show you how to train but I can't make a miracle that will help you master it before graduation."

"I am not asking for miracles." Akane finally spoke, and Ranma was silent. "I am no stranger to realizing that hard work is what makes results. And ever since my mother passed on, Dad never got us to work hard in our martial arts. He never taught me another thing, and just told me to crack bricks and boy's skulls to stay fit."

"Sounds rough." Ranma had to say, to not let his student into the dumps. "Sounds like your father has lost his conviction and tried to drag you down along with him. Makes you wish that you were done with High Scholl right now, then you will be able to leave the nest and be your own fighter."

Akane said nothing, just tried to hold back her tears and yet a smile got to her face. "Thanks, Ranma." She said, wiping any tears that were barely forming. "Well then, let's get started!"

XXXXX

By the time the pair got back to the Tendo dojo, Akane had made decent progress on the exercise; it took a little over an hour to complete it before it was time for dinner. After having dinner, both of them returned to the river and by sun fall, Akane has done an entire hour with the river.

Right now, she is noticing the difference. "You were right! I am so fast now!" Akane yelled while sprinting nearly as fast as a roadrunner (not the cartoon star). She felt like a little girl having the time of her life again. All the while, Ranma was jogging along while on top of the wooden fence. "And that is a weird way to run to school, Ranma."

"It helps me keep my balance needed for the arts, Akane." Ranma responded. "You should try it, it really helps to make balancing more of a reflex than something that you need to be aware of. That should be on the fight and your opponent above all else."

Akane was simply amused, Ranma already was on the deal to be a teacher. So far, he has been seizing every opportunity that falls in his hands to sneak in a lesson or two. "Okay then, just be ready to get back on ground level because the end of this fence is coming up and you don't want to get…" *SPLASH* "…Wet."

And, right on schedule, Ranma now had a wet shirt and with his female form showing through it. "Here's another lesson; don't even say the word around me, the damn curse practically attracts water."

"Well you can't go to class like that, come on." Akane said with amusement and dragged Ranma along towards a clinic where she was getting some hot water. Once she did, Ranma was 'introduced' to the owner of the clinic, Doctor Tofu. This got Ranma interested in how Tofu was a martial artist and yet was able to sneak up on him with a skeleton in hand' Ranma would've loved to learn how it worked.

But it was still time to get to the school, and when they finally passed through the gates, the oddest sight Ranma had ever seen had happened. There was a horde of male high-schoolers wearing all sorts of outfits and they all were charging for Akane. It was insensitive to say but this was actually quite helpful for Ranma, he got to see how his fiancé fights.

And it was disappointing to be blunt, there were more holes in that stance than a block of swiss cheese. What made it worst was the effort done in by the horde; Ranma could've sworn that they weren't even trying to hit Akane, only to be the ones taking the hits. This was bad and no doubt would mean an arrogant streak on Akane's part. Ranma made a note-to-self to try and curve this streak before Akane lets this drive her during the **Rokushiki** training; dangerous styles combined with arrogant will only result in self-harm, which includes a premature death.

"Every day…" Ranma then heard Akane moan while surrounded by the high-schoolers on the ground, each with a bad bruise on their heads. "Every day they do this! And they still think they can date me if they win!" With that said, Ranma knew that he will have to work faster than he imagined. But all thoughts were put on hold when someone spoke with a mega horn from above,

"Indeed. They are such a foolish, boorish lot!" Ranma wondered why the other students were annoyed to hear such a ruckus. Looking up, Ranma felt his face become disgusted too. He even heard a student moan out 'its _Kuno_ again!'

Kuno was one tall character and has dark brown hair worn short. He wore the kendo uniform, known as a kendogi, in the form of a white uwagi, with medium colored hakama. And, in his hands, was a wooden bokkin, a tool used to teach students in swordplay; it is also to make the lessons a little safer compared to using actual swords. Then he noticed Ranma walking over to Akane, something that upset this flamboyant giant. "Tell me your name, knave! How dare you address my red-haired beauty in such causality!"

"We are crashing at her place, part of some deal that both our parents made." Ranma answered simply. "And me and my no-good pops had only been here since last weekend. Hope you are happy now."

"THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOU BEING THE SAME ROOF AS THE FAIR AKANE!" Kuno practically screamed of delusion and jealous anger. This was the loudest fanboy that Ranma had ever met; it was so obvious that this giant mega-horn had this fling with Akane.

"I can tell. It is just your type of thinking, you moronic stage stooge. After all, you are a junior here yet you are the most childish high schooler I ever seen." Ranma remarked. "I bet that you do all this to _confiscate_ for something." That finally got everyone to respond with snickers and full-blown laugher, especially for Akane.

"HAVE THEE!" Kuno charged in with his wooden bokkin aimed for a stab. However, once the fake weapon landed on Ramna's torso, it shattered. And either he didn't have the time or that he didn't see that at all, Kuno kept charging only for his frontal bones to crack. It was like he tried to knock down a steel wall. 'Wha…?' With his body hurt and numb, the giant idiot could only make such a thought before falling to the ground unconscious and surrounded by blood.

"I am more than a knave, your reckless idiot, and I have very little. _And_ I hope that this is the last time he will assault a transfer student, and in broad daylight." Ranma simply said, either satisfied of his 'work' or annoyed at how a moron tried to knock him out on the first day of school. "Come on Akane, this dunderhead junior is going to make us late for class."

Akane didn't answer verbally but the expression on her face showed that she wanted to know more about what Ranma does. And later, during lunch time,

 **"Tekkai (Iron Body)?"** Akane chirped, with the look of a rodent looking at a piece of dirt while wondering if it was food or not.

" **Tekkai** is another one of the main Rokushiki styles. Its name says it all, you concentrated and harden your skin and muscles to heighten your defenses." Ranma explained. "When combined with your martial arts level, Tekkai will be a major assistance. It will help you take all that energy into breaking your opponents' attempts to harm you."

"Oh yeah! Teach me Ranma-kun!" Akane may or may not have noticed that she finally addressed her supposed fiancé. But it didn't matter to the boy himself, just chuckling along with his excited student.

XXXXX

And after the rest of the week went by with the minimum amount of trouble from Kuno, it was the weekend; it was when Ranma promised to explain how to train for the other half of **Rokushiki**. And the hassle with **Shigun** has gotten Akane's attention and awe, as well as some anxiety.

Now, they were in an opening within the same forest that had the rapid river. Ranma was standing in front of three dirt mounds while Akane was on the other side. "Okay Akane, to learn **Shigun** is to undergo some terribly painful training. Because to use **Shigun** without being ready will only result in your fingers being permanently damaged, never to be used again." Akane felt a really bad shiver up her back, just by imagining it. "You are to dig into all three of these mounds and reach ten meters blow for each one; if you can perform this under ten minutes, that will mean you've mastered the exercise and I can teach you some techniques."

Akane knew perfectly on how to see this; as a goal to strive for. Steeling her nerve, and her fingers, "Okay." Akane said and started on the mound to her right. Eventually, she was able to dig ten meters in all three of the mounds. "Well?" Akane asked, feeling the exhaustion from all the bare digging and especially in her fingers, just like how Ranma warned her. Right now, she had only the energy to keep her head above the ground level.

"One hour on the dot." Ranma responded while looking at a stopwatch. "But you did good to not break one of your fingers. So, I say that you on a good path for this section of **Rokushiki**." Ranma got Akane out of the hole while avoiding her hands and wrists, simply tugging her at the elbows. "What do you say we go for ice cream? My treat."

"…just this once." Akane muttered, with what energy she has left. But the day just got started and Akane will have to hope a miracle will invade her ice cream and heal her up for the next exercise. Because this one will be a nightmare, in more ways than one.

An hour later,

"If I didn't know better…" Akane said, her displeasure showing itself. "…I think that you were doing this as an excuse to live out those filthy fantasies about bonding a woman helplessly." And the reason for the sarcasm was that Ranma had Akane tied at both wrists and ankles by ropes to tree trunks.

"I understand Akane, perfectly." And yet Ranma wasn't enjoying this either. "Because you asked me to teach you **Tekkai** after the exercise with **Shigun**." Akane was silent, there was nothing to say about this. "The main issue with this training is that we humans have reflexes that while help in the long run, they leave over half of our muscles much needed resistance and strength. We always try to protect ourselves with our arms or legs, leaving no chance for the central, upper arms and the other muscles to strength for impact. In that retrospect, this exercise is to allow that every square inch of your body can practice the art of hardening to the point that you can hits like a tank or else an iron carapace."

"So, what are you going to do that…" Akane tried to ask before a pebble struck her in the nose and one of her eyes. "Wha…?" Akane then felt something hit the back of her neck and then to a leg pit. She then saw that there were pebbles racketeering on and off of the trees, trunks and branches and all; along with Akane's bound body.

And after a couple of hours, the pebbles were stopped when Ranma finally shot out his hand and caught them like a baseball pro. He then untied Akane from the tree trunks, and saw that she was just littered with bruises, and especially in places she probable did know she had. "Sorry Akane but this is the path of the arts. It is what we both sighed up for."

With that, Ranma decided to call it a day and took Akane to Dr. Tofu's. "Seriously, what kind of training you two were doing?!" The good doctor had every right to raise his voice, even in his own clinic. "If Akane didn't send in a good word for you, I would have your arrested for assault. This was torture!"

"Right, right Doctor." Ranma tried to settle things down; for one thing, Tofu was as scary as a demon when he was crossed and that there were patients trying to rest. "It is all here, in this scroll." Tofu just snatched it from Ranma's hands and read it with furious eyes. Then the good doctor turned to face the young fighter.

"If Akane-chan was not a martial artist, then I will have to order you to burn this scroll. But I will have to trust your judgement and that you know when you are approaching the line." Ranma nodded but Tofu wasn't done. "And, if anyone asks about this scroll and this ridiculously deadly style then you will lead them to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes Doctor. And I already got the forms and the training jotted down so you can keep that scroll." Tofu wasn't clear of being annoyed still or apperceptive of the offer. Yet he still took the scroll

"Very well Ranma, I will have to make a few calls about this style. But mark my words, I will take this matter to the high ups if anyone tries to go through this hell on paper." Tofu left that with one more glare, as if he wanted to burn holes into Ranma's head with the stare alone.

"Understood doc." Ranma answered, "But I also have a small thing to ask in return. I am sure that you won't mind." Tofu listened in all the while Akane tried to ignore the pain. Despite everything this weekend, she truly felt like a fighter in the works. Akane hoped that Tofu doesn't have Ranma arrested; she will be surprised.

XXXXX

And just like that, the weekend was over and Monday came far too soon. That meant the pair will have to spend more time at school then with **Rokushiki** training. And it was only because of Dr. Tofu's mystic healing that Akane will no longer have those bruises to explain for.

Yet there was trouble brewing and when the school building shook, as if an earthquake had come through. There was also the sound of something terribly heavy hitting the ground and everyone saw a crater out on the field from the windows of the hallways. Strangest thing was that the students and staff could've sworn to see a person standing in the center of the crater.

This promoted everyone to go down and see if this person was hurt in anyways. It must have been something big that caused such a disturbance on a Monday school day. But in the case of Ranma, he ultimately regretted coming out and see for himself. He most definitely knew who the figure was, turning his head almost like how an owl does.

"Ryoga!?" Ranma had a shade of pale in his face. Something that unnerved Akane a little; Ranma was considered to be utterly fearless until today. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Hello Ranma, get ready for a duel, to the death!"

End of Chapter 2.

 ***Hello everyone! I got this chapter done in at last. Tell me what you think and if you like, I will try to find a spot for this story back into my schedule. My college years are numbered and soon, I will be completely out of school and looking for a job. Wish me luck then!***

 **1\. I wanted to say this in a Ranma fic for quite the while. Felt as good as I imagined!**


End file.
